Another New Moon
by Sweet Danish Yummy
Summary: On the eve of a new moon, Inuyasha is wounded and there's something wrong with Kagome...


"Another New Moon"

By Tsuki

Author's Notes: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. So I don't own Inuyasha (but oh, if I did... evil laughter)

-x-

Kagome jogged home from school, her heart heavy after the exam she'd just finished. Having come back that previous Monday to have an opportunity to study for her math exam, she now wished she'd come back even earlier. She'd totally bombed—she hadn't had a clue on anything except the part on the Pythagorean theorem, and even on that she wasn't too certain she did well.

"Let's face it—there was no way I was going to pass. It would have taken a miracle." She groaned as she climbed the steps to the temple, almost to tired to even consider going back to the Feudal Age. Of course, she'd told InuYasha she'd be home two days ago, and frankly she was shocked he hadn't come barreling through the well and forcibly dragged her back through the portal.

Wearily she opened the front door and shuffled inside, toeing off her shoes and heading to her room. Well, if she'd been gone this long, maybe she could afford one more night with a long hot bath and a soft bed before heading out early tomorrow.

"There you are!"

"Ahh!" Kagome jumped, her back colliding with the opposite wall as her bedroom door flew open and a deranged dog exited.

InuYasha bared his fangs, golden eyes blazing. "You said you'd be back days ago!" His gaze was accusing, and had Kagome not known him, she would have sworn he was pouting.

Kagome recovered herself and shoved past him into her room, tossing her backpack onto the floor at the foot of her bed. "Look, I told you I had a math exam, and I had to make it up today because I mixed up the dates. Turns out everyone else took it last week." She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Must be nice, going to class every day and taking the tests on time."

InuYasha huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "Look, you should just take Sota's advice and write off this school year. He said you could re-take it or something."

Kagome ground her teeth together, glaring at the half-demon. "Do you have any idea how hard it would be to get into high school if I _fail_ a grade? No good high school would take me!"

"So?" He shrugged, seeming none-too-concerned. "What's the big deal?"

Kagome took a deep breath to regain her calm. "The 'big deal' is that if I don't get into a good high school it could potentially ruin my chances of getting into college and then getting a good job. If I can't get a good job...well, I just have to get a good job."

InuYasha was quiet for a moment, standing stiffly near her door. "But if you stopped worrying about school this year, you could spend all your time with me—us. You know, Miroku and Sango and Shippo..." He trailed off, shuffling a foot against her carpet.

Kagome wrapped a lock of hair around her finger, eyes cloudy. "I might not have a choice in the matter, InuYasha."

His ears perked forward, his expression changing. "Well...are you coming back tonight?"

Kagome stood up and nodded, grabbing her yellow backpack. "Yeah. Just let me grab a couple of things before we leave." She quickly gathered together a few essential books and notebooks, then changed her mind and dumped a couple of them. No point in making her backpack any heavier than she had to, considering she doubted she'd have a lot of time to study. She went to the kitchen and stuffed a few treats into the bag, taking an extra bag of chips and bringing them upstairs for InuYasha.

Grinning he ripped open the bag and began to scarf down the crispy treats, eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

Looking around, she nodded to make sure she had everything. "Well, let's go then."

-x-

When they entered Kaede's hut, they were surprised to find it deserted.

"This is where I left them. Wonder where they went?" InuYasha looked around, as if they were hiding somewhere in the one-room hut.

"They probably had something to take care of. We can wait here for them."

InuYasha shrugged, walking out of the hut. Dropping her backpack on the ground, Kagome followed.

She took a deep breath, throwing her arms out as she did so, feeling the tension left over from her miserable exam slipping away. While this era might not be the most peaceful, Kagome found she felt the most relaxed in these rare moments when the sun was shining, the wind was cool, and there were no demon's attacking.

"Hello Kagome. Hello InuYasha."

Kaede brushed passed the two of them, her arms overloaded with herbs. She ducked into the hut.

Kagome followed. "Hello, Kaede. Where is everyone?" InuYasha poked his head into the hut but didn't enter.

Kaede began to spread out the herbs close to the fire, sorting them meticulously. "Lady Sango received a summons from a village soon after InuYasha left of a most urgent nature, and she, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara left immediately to aide them." She negligently tossed a browning leaf into the fire.

"What kind of urgent nature?" InuYasha looked as if he were just itching for it to be the variety that required the use of his sword.

Kaede didn't even blink, nor did she look up from her work. "Why, the demon kind, of course."

"Where is this village?"

"To the South. Ye take the road until it reaches the river, follow the river past the cliffs and once ye reach the forest, take the left fork and once through, ye shall see the village." Her withered hands smoothed the root she held. "Are ye going to join them?"

"Yeah. It shouldn't take us too long to catch up with them." InuYasha turned to leave, looking at Kagome through the crack between the entrance and the covering. "You coming?"

Kagome shook herself, realizing she'd been in a daze. Her mind felt sluggish suddenly, and the weariness she'd thought she'd tossed off felt like it was weighing even more forcefully. Slowly she rose, barely managing to hide her sway as she took a slow, hesitant step. What was wrong with her?

"Are ye all right, child?" Kaede hadn't looked up, but the question was obviously directed at Kagome.

"Oh, yes. I just...need some fresh air." Kagome stumbled to the entrance, the hanging heavy against the palm of her hand as she pushed it aside, squeezing out into the open.

Kaede shrugged and hummed, a small smile dancing around the edges of her mouth.

-x-

"What's wrong with you?" InuYasha stopped for what felt like the millionth time, turning and looking at Kagome. She walked beside her bike, no longer even attempting the arduous task of pedaling. Her feet shuffled against the dirt ground, her head hanging low over the handlebars.

InuYasha's eyebrows rose toward his hairline, not understanding her lethargy. She'd never been this slow, especially when she rode on that contraption of hers. In fact, when on that metal beast she managed to pace him, and usually didn't show any effort in the doing. Today she looked as if someone had covered her in armor and made her walk a dozen or so miles. It was as if every step sapped her energy.

InuYasha waited until she reached his side and then took the bike from her, tucking his other arm around her waist.

"H-hey!" Though her muscles felt like lead, she still managed to raise protest. While InuYasha carrying her was not a newsworthy event, she felt embarrassed with his arm around her waist. She was very aware of the warmth of his palm against the material of her shirt. The school uniform had never felt so thin. She tried to scoot away from him but in comparison to her sloth-like movements, his strength was like a vise.

"Stop squirming!" He scolded, hefting the bike onto his shoulder and pinning her to his side. "I don't know why you're suddenly dragging your feet but seeing as I'm kind of in a hurry to get where we're going, I've got no problem carrying you." With that said he began to run, leaping every few steps to propel himself further along.

Kagome shut her eyes, not for any fear because InuYasha had carried her often enough to have adjusted to the sudden lurches up and outward, and there wasn't much jostling as he ran. However, her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, and she couldn't keep them open any longer. The wind ran through her hair, pulling and tugging at the loose strands. The force of the breeze turned her cheeks pink, and to avoid the sudden biting chill she summoned up the energy to turn into InuYasha's side, hiding her face in his red shirt.

They were following the river now, and InuYasha took his eyes off the road long enough to look down at Kagome, puzzled at her lassitude.

That second was all the time the demon needed.

The very air around InuYasha crackled as he was hit in the chest by a pin of power that sent him careening backwards, losing his grip on both the bike and Kagome, tumbling through the air.

Kagome had only just pried her eyes open when she hit the icy water of the river, the chill pushing the air from her lungs. Her eyes flew open as she sank, the weight of her clothing temporarily preventing her from rising to the surface. Panic gave her a brief spurt of energy that made her claw at the water, struggling to the top.

InuYasha landed hard, rebounding up and flipping over. When he landed the second time it was on his feet, the force of it sending him skidding backwards. He dug his claws into the dry soil.

"InuYasha..." The demon growled in front of him, baring sharply pointed teeth.

InuYasha wasn't paying attention. He was looking around wildly for Kagome, fear rising in his chest. Where'd she gone? Then he caught movement in the river, and for a brief instant Kagome's head rose above the water. Then she was dragged under once more.

"Kagome!" InuYasha raced into the river, yanking off his red jacket as he dodged the demon without thought and jumped into the water, diving deep. He grabbed at Kagome's sinking form, dragging them both to the surface.

The demon was waiting for them, snatching the two of them in one huge, flat paddle and flinging them away. InuYasha adjusted for the fall, clutching Kagome's still body to his chest. "Dammit!" He landed more roughly than he'd intended, falling onto his back with Kagome pitching on top of him. Rolling her off of him, he pulled out Tetsusaiga, the blade transforming instantly. Readying himself, InuYasha ran, leaping to strike at the demon.

It retreated back a step mere seconds before Tetsusaiga would have made contact, falling to all fours, long pink nose quivering in the air, eyes shut tight.

InuYasha dodged as one of the giant paddles that made up the demon's front appendages swung toward him, striking him in the calf and ruining his landing. He rolled into a kneeling position, pain shooting up the side of his leg. Blood oozed into his pants, barely noticed against the red material. Growling, he bared his fangs and readied himself for another attack.

The demon stood, the air filling with electricity once more as a blast similar to the initial attack ripped into InuYasha. He groaned when he hit the ground, pain lacing through his chest.

The demon made a snuffling noise, as if it were laughing. Shuffling toward InuYasha, it raised a paddle to deliver the deathblow.

A bright light whizzed past InuYasha and struck the paddle. The demon fell back, a high shrill scream escaping it. It turned, dust from the ground kicking up and swirling around it, obstructing it from view. When the dust cleared, it was gone.

Kagome had climbed to her hands and knees during InuYasha's battle and retrieved her bow and arrows from her bike, and with all her strength and concentration she'd sent a sacred arrow to the demon. She was lucky it had struck—the second the arrow was released she had passed out.

"Kagome!" InuYasha used the Tetsusaiga to climb to his feet, sheathing the sword as he reached her side. He ignored the pain in his chest and leg, picking her up by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes slightly, the pupils unfocused and looking past him. "InuYasha?" She shut her eyes again, going limp.

InuYasha cursed, looking around. He wasn't in any shape to take her back to Kaede, and he didn't want to stay out here in the open for any passing demon or bandit to come across them. He'd neglected to mention it to Kagome, but in an hour the sun would set and the new moon would rise, and InuYasha would be nothing more than a helpless mortal. He had to find a place to hide—he hated that word—until morning. Had he been alone, or in better condition, he would never have entertained the idea. He didn't hide. He fought, human or no. But with Kagome being in the state she was in—what was wrong with her?—he wasn't willing to risk her in case they came across another demon. Being mortal, he wouldn't be able to use the Tetsusaiga. He would be useless.

InuYasha ground his teeth together, hating the truth in that knowledge. This was why he wanted the Shikon no Tama, so that he'd never have to worry about being unable to protect Kagome...or anyone else.

Picking her up he winced, hissing air through his fangs as pain spilt him in half. He fought with himself to remain upright, slowly placing one foot in front of the other and shuffling forward as Kagome had done earlier.

A few hundred paces away InuYasha found an entrance to a cave. It was only a few feet high and he'd have to lie on his back to shimmy down into it, but poking his head in he saw that the ground dipped low. Once at the bottom of the small slide, they'd have plenty of room to stand and build a small fire.

InuYasha gently slid Kagome into the cave, then stumbled back and retrieved her bike, bow and arrows, and his red shirt. By the time he returned he was exhausted, sitting on the floor of the cave and blankly staring at the wall. He looked down at his chest, pulling the neckline of his white shirt down and looking at his wound.

The skin wasn't broken, but it felt as if a few of his ribs were broken, and there was a darkening circle appearing on his skin. He flinched as he gingerly prodded it, replacing his outer shirt. It was still wet. He then tugged his pant leg up and examined the wound on his leg. It wasn't very deep. He grabbed some of the supplies Kagome kept in her bag and dressed his wound, replacing his pant leg, which was drying out slightly faster than his shirt.

Kagome sneezed.

InuYasha blinked, leaning over her and finally remembering that she'd also been completely submerged in the river. Her clothes were still soaking wet, as was her hair and shoes. Shaking his head he stood and carefully climbed out of the cave, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before hunting down firewood.

It took him until sunset to find enough to last through the night, and he slipped back down into the cave as the sun dipped below the horizon. Wincing at the landing he stood, placing the wood to one side of the cave. He took a few pieces and arranged them, adding kindling to the top and finding the proper stones on the cave floor to produce the spark. In moments he had a fire going, the warmth bathing him in an orangey-red glow.

Kagome shivered, her only movement. InuYasha knew enough that she couldn't stay in those clothes or else the fire would do little good. He knew they'd dry faster laying flat on the ground next to the fire. He knew she'd warm up faster if she weren't wearing the sopping clothing. He knew she'd feel better out of the waterlogged uniform. He knew that she'd probably get sick if he just let her sleep in that clothing.

Still, knowing and doing are two different things. There was _no way_ he was undressing her. Nope. Not happening. He wasn't a lecher, unlike Miroku, who would have gladly "come to the aide of the damsel in distress." And even if the monk were here it didn't mean that InuYasha would have _let_ him "aide" Kagome.

For long moments he crouched across from her, mere inches away, contemplating. During that time he felt that change come over him—his heart pounded as his demon blood retreated, his human half taking over. His hair darkened until it blended with the night, his eyes changing from golden to brown. His claws disappeared, replaced with weak, breakable fingernails. He ran a tongue along his teeth, noting the absence of his fangs, and when he inhaled he found he'd lost many of the scents he'd grown accustomed to. Including Kagome's.

Leaning forward with his hands on the ground in front of his feet to provide balance, he sniffed at the air above Kagome's head. There it was. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with it, each second reinforcing the memory.

Kagome's teeth began to chatter.

Sighing, InuYasha scooted closer, picking up his red shirt where he'd discarded it earlier. He figured he could drape it over Kagome's form and thus award her the decency she deserved. No doubt he'd probably get slapped when she woke up and found he'd taken it upon himself to undress her. Still, he couldn't let her catch cold or freeze. Kagome sick would probably be worse than Kagome mad. Though her temper would probably last longer than the cold.

This logic only stalled him for a few more seconds before he resolved himself and set the jacket next to her. Tentatively he prodded her shoulder.

"Kagome." If there was a chance she could rouse herself long enough to do the work for him he'd take it.

Unfortunately she remained steadfastly unconscious. Sighing, he tugged at her shirt, firmly shutting his eyes as he pulled it over her head. Tossing it away from the fire for the moment, he groped for his red shirt and flipped it over her torso, peeking to be sure she was covered. It draped over the majority of her head and down to her knees. Pleased he quickly reached under the jacket. His fingers fumbled against her bare side before finding and unzipped her skirt, his eyes averted as he drew it off of her. Ensuring that she was covered he laid her shirt and skirt next to the fire and then her shoes and socks. Then he tucked the edges of his shirt around her so she'd get warmer fast, pulling it down so her head was uncovered.

Feeling rather pleased with himself that he'd successfully avoided being a lecher _and_ ensured that Kagome would get warm, InuYasha settled himself perpendicular to her, his head near her own, long frame turned toward the fire. Though the fight earlier had drained him, he laid awake for hours, not really seeing his surroundings as his mind drifted. He had just begun to finally drift off when he heard her stir. He tilted his head up to look at her, wondering what could have disturbed her into consciousness.

Her eyes were wide opened, and she was not looking at him. Instead she was staring beyond the dying fire into the night outside the cave. The entrance was above them, and only a narrow strip of the sky would have been visible.

However, a large object had blocked the view, and that object was sniffing around their cave.

InuYasha felt apprehension grip him, the small hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. If the demon they'd fought earlier had returned, they were sitting ducks. They were cornered and without the advantage of his demon blood, or the Tetsusaiga, to protect them.

Kagome looked stricken, and curled down further into the red shirt. Slowly she reached out one hand and grabbed InuYasha's wrist, her grip shockingly firm considering her earlier weariness.

"InuYasha..." Her whisper barely reached him but somehow even that seemed too loud. He shook his head minutely, the only movement he was willing to risk. Her grip tightened, and for a second InuYasha was shocked with the realization that she was scared. Certainly they'd faced many foes, but he'd never seen her so frightened. Though her grip was firm he could still feel the fine trembles that shook her frame.

Then again, they'd rarely been cornered on a new moon with her barely able to lift her head, let along loose a sacred arrow, and no Miroku, Sango, Kirara or Shippo in sight.

For long moments they laid there, hesitant to move or speak, as the form shuffled around outside. The fire was now barely more than burning ash, and was in desperate need of another log. The light from it was diminutive, the only reason that whatever was out there hadn't immediately seen them. Then the form moved off.

Kagome whimpered, shivering. InuYasha let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, standing. Gingerly and as silently as he could manage, he climbed until his head poked out of the cave entrance. Whatever had been out there was not in sight, but still he felt his muscles shaking. Sliding back down to the cave floor he winced as the fall sent a stab of pain up his leg and across his chest.

Kagome was staring at him, her eyes still wide. Behind the now-dead fire her irises were dark pools, the whites of her eyes seeming to glow. Her gaze followed him as he shuffled back to his spot.

"I'm not going to start the fire again. Too dangerous." He mumbled, sitting near her head.

Kagome nodded slowly, gulping audibly. Then she shivered again.

InuYasha looked at her sharply. "Are you still cold?"

Kagome paused, huddling under his jacket. He barely saw her nod.

Sighing he stood, muffling his groan as his bruise complained at the continued movement. He relocated so that he lay behind her and stretched out. She turned beneath the jacket, resting her head against his shoulder and positioning herself so that she was pressed against him. In moments she was asleep.

InuYasha, however, was not. He liked to think it was because he was watching for the form to come back. He liked to think it was due to the adrenaline rush from earlier. He liked to think the pain in his chest was keeping him from relaxing enough to sleep. Hell, he'd love to think it was because he just wasn't tired.

That was all a lie, though. He wasn't even watching the entrance—he was staring down at the top of Kagome's dark head, his eyes caressing her cheek. Her lashes lay like soot against her cheekbones. Her breath was even and feathery soft against the exposed skin above the hem of his white undershirt. His pulse was pounding, but not because of any almost-attack. Rather the proximity of her nearly naked form sent his heart racing. He couldn't even feel the bruise on his chest right now. What bruise? He felt great. A little short of breath, maybe...

Who was he kidding? He just didn't want to miss a second of this.

However, sleep soon dragged him under and he dropped his head to his extended arm, his other draped over her back—for comfort, he told himself.

-x-

"Why on Earth would they have come this way?"

"I don't know, but the villager said he saw them heading this way, and those tracks were from Kagome's bike. And these are clearly InuYasha's tracks. What worries me is this here." Miroku pointed his staff at the ground where the dirt had been disturbed so much that clear designs had been left behind. It appeared there'd been a fight. Knowing the half demon, InuYasha was probably involved.

"Hmm." Sango bent down and studied the tracks. "I've seen this brand of tracks before. It's a mole demon. They're blind, but they can change their shape and travel underground. They're very deceitful and they know a lot about plants. This might explain the herbs we found burned at Kaede's hut—they induce lethargy and eventually knock the person into unconsciousness, if they inhale them."

"But Kaede left three days ago for the village in the south that needed her aid. Those herbs were burned recently." Shippo declared. At Sango's feet Kirara sniffed at the track, her fur standing at the smell of the demon.

"Exactly. My hunch is that this mole demon tricked Kagome and InuYasha into breathing that herb, then attacked them while they were weary."

"I doubt InuYasha would have given up so easily. He's very stubborn." Miroku looked around, noticing a set of tracks that followed the cliffs. "Look!"

The four of them followed the tracks to a small opening close to the ground. Miroku got down on all fours and peeked his head in, then stood and brushed off the front of his robes.

"Well?" Sango asked impatiently, glaring at the monk.

"They're down there. But," Miroku grabbed Sango's arm, "I think they might want their privacy."

Sango brought her eyebrows together, offering Miroku a puzzled look. Shippo, however, escaped into the cave unnoticed.

"Kagome! InuYasha! We've been looking all over for you!" Shippo stopped, spotting Kagome's clothing and shoes on the ground. "Kagome..?"

Kagome opened her eyes, stretching her arms above her head. She blinked, confused by the feel of something pressed close to her, and a sudden draft...

Her eyes snapped open, sudden realization sending her racing to her feet and the other side of the room, clutching the red jacket around her.

InuYasha sat up, looking instantly alert though apparently even so it took him a second to notice Shippo. When he did, however, his cheeks burned and he couldn't meet Kagome's gaze.

Shippo quickly scrambled out of the cave as Kagome advanced on InuYasha.

A resounding CRACK! filled the air outside the cave. Moments later InuYasha emerged, his cheek swollen and scarlet. Glaring he silently dared Sango or Miroku to say anything. Neither met his gaze, though Miroku's smirk indicated that he would have liked to. Sango, on the other hand, was still in the dark as to what had happened and was shooting InuYasha curious glances.

Eventually Kagome emerged, her cheeks on fire, tossing InuYasha his jacket and yanking her bike free. Finally prying the bike out of the small opening she straightened and stomped away from them as she headed back to Kaede's village. Her clothes were still slightly damp, only adding to her aggravation at the daring of the half demon.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and shot daggers at Kagome's back.

"InuYasha, what were you thinking?" Miroku asked, keeping step with InuYasha. Sango and Kirara had jogged ahead to try and get anything out of Kagome, but judging by the rigidity of Kagome's spine and her determined step, she wasn't willing to talk just yet. InuYasha could practically smell the steam coming out of her ears.

InuYasha didn't answer.

"Now, granted, I'm not entirely sure what went on last night, but judging by what I saw, it was probably a good thing the two of you were alone." Miroku sighed, patting InuYasha on the shoulder. "Please tell me you didn't do anything foolish."

Now it was InuYasha's turn to get mad. "OF COURSE NOT!" He yelled, stopping and shooting the monk a glare that would have sent a lesser man to his knees.

Miroku, however, was unfazed. "I just never expected you to turn into a lecher."

"I AM _NOT_ A LECHER!" InuYasha insisted, stomping his foot like a petulant child trying to get his point across. Ahead of them Kagome, Kirara and Sango had paused, and Shippo, who'd clamored onto Miroku's shoulder, shot InuYasha a look that spoke volumes of skepticism.

Miroku grinned uneasily, shooting the two girls a look. "Listen, InuYasha, you should try and calm down..."

"I will calm down as soon as everyone knows that I am NOT a lecher!" InuYasha repeated, glaring ahead at the girls.

"Yes you are!" Kagome turned, fire in her eyes. InuYasha stopped, his expression fading. "Only a world-class pervert would have undressed an _unconscious_ girl _without_ her permission!"

"YOU FELL IN THE RIVER!"

"You had no right!"

"You were going to get sick!"

"Then let me get sick!"

There came a great roar from ahead and the looming figure of the mole demon stepped in front of the girls, raising a paddle to swipe at them, fangs glistering in the rising sun.

Sango dragged Kagome off the road and into the bushes, dodging the attack. Her bike was left forgotten in the road. Kirara transformed and flew high above the demon's head, escaping the blow. InuYasha freed his Tetsusaiga and took a running leap at the demon, swiping across its torso. The demon stumbled back. When he landed InuYasha turned to Kagome, baring his teeth. "I woulda let you freeze if I woulda known you were going to be so ungrateful!"

The demon recovered and prepared to attack InuYasha with a burst of power. The dog demon dodged and used his Iron Reaver attack, flipping backwards and away from the demon. He skidded against the ground, using his Tetsusaiga to stop his slide.

"I am _not_ being ungrateful!" Kagome insisted, emerging from the bushes and stomping toward InuYasha, completely ignoring her attacker. Sango emerged and threw her boomerang bone at the mole demon, striking it in the spot that InuYasha had initially attacked. Above Kirara bit down into the demon's left paddle. Miroku joined Sango, taking a swing with his staff.

"Yes you are! I can't do anything right, can I! If you'd stayed in those clothes and gotten sick you woulda taken it out on me for not getting you dry! What did you want me to do, Kagome, let you be sick and miserable or help you!"

Kagome raged internally, knowing the truth in his words. The objective part of her, which was not in control of this particular situation, was telling her that InuYasha had been in a difficult situation. He had made a decision that he'd thought was best for her. He'd looked out for her, and had not taken advantage of the situation—not that she really thought he would have. After all, he was in love with Kikyo. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, he'd attempted to make her more comfortable, as well as providing her with his jacket to keep warm. She highly doubted, knowing him as well as she did, that he would have...looked...at anything. The truth was, in the seconds before she'd reacted when Shippo had woken them, Kagome had felt warm, safe, and content. InuYasha's chin had been resting against the top of her head, his breath wafting over the top of her head and tickling her scalp. His shoulder had been comfortable, his smell reassuring. The feel of his long frame against hers had made her feel at ease, and for moment's, even loved.

However, the rest of her was insanely embarrassed and so was taking it out in the form of anger, unfortunately directed at him.

Kagome felt wind whistle as something swiped at her back, knocking her forward and to the side. InuYasha caught her in one arm, tugging her to her feet and pointing the Tetsusaiga at the demon.

"Move!" He yelled to Miroku, Kirara and Sango, who reacted to his tone more than his word. They fell back and to the side of the road. At the absence of it's opponents the mole demon faced InuYasha fully, showing it's fangs in a grin.

"I failed to render you weary yesterday, but I was not worried. I thought I'd gotten the girl out of the way, and if she had not managed to stop me I would have finished you, half breed."

InuYasha barely listened; he summoned the wind scar and used it to destroy the demon before it could even finish its train of thought.

Kagome stood where InuYasha had released her, staring down that the ground. She was warring within herself, trying to get her temper under control. Shippo jumped out from the bushes and jumped onto Sango's shoulder, looking from InuYasha to Kagome uncertainly.

Miroku took Sango by the arm and turned away, beginning to walk away. Sango opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it, shrugging and keeping pace. Shippo glanced over his shoulder but didn't say anything. Kirara glided to the ground and transformed back, following Sango.

InuYasha slowly sheathed the Tetsusaiga, not looking at Kagome. Long moments passed in silence, neither sure what they should say.

Finally Kagome determined she had to fix this. "InuYasha...I..." She peeked at him through her lashes, tugging at the hem of her pleated skirt. "I shouldn't have slapped you, InuYasha."

His ears perked and turned toward her, and InuYasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't respond.

Kagome sighed and dug the toe of her shoe into the ground, still not gazing at him fully. "I acted like a jerk."

InuYasha snorted his agreement

"I should thank you. I hate getting sick. And I know I wouldn't have slept very well if I'd been cold."

InuYasha turned and faced her, his expression oddly soft. When he spoke his tone matched his gaze. "Kagome, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know." Uncertainly she stepped toward him, closing the distance in between them. When she stood before him she finally looked up, her eyes wide with worry. "I'm sorry, InuYasha." With those words she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, standing on her tiptoes to rest her head on his shoulder.

InuYasha stood, shock halting his movements for seconds before he managed to regain control. He placed his arms around her waist and back, pulling her against him. The sleeves of his jacket bunched back against his elbows, and he placed one palm between her shoulder blades, the other in the valley of the small of her back. Gently he rested his cheek against her soft hair, her scent drifting around him effortlessly.

Both remained for as long as they dared, wishing it could last longer. But eventually they broke apart, Kagome turning away quickly and grabbing her bike, sitting on the seat and placing on foot on the pedal. Silently InuYasha sat on the back. In that stillness they returned to Kaede's village.


End file.
